What's in the fridge?
by FearfulCaptainBiffElderberry
Summary: Zexion and Demyx break into the teacher's lounge to explore, break a few things and make out. In that order. Zemyx. Lime. Foul language. AU. Written from a 20 minute prompt.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I don't even have the motivation to come up with a funnier disclaimer. That's how little I own...

**Author's Note:** My friends and I did a writing game thingy at a recent sleep over. Basically we give each other prompts and take 20 minutes to write them. Here was my second one, assigned by Reeby10. It was: Zemyx; At School in the teacher's lounge; Mini Fridge. And this is officially my shortest author's note! On with the story!

**Warning:** A fair bit of bad language. Yaoi. A light lime. If you have any issues with these, then TURN BACK NOW!

* * *

"We shouldn't be here" Zexion said dully as Demyx lead him into the teacher's lounge after school. But he really didn't mind that much. After all, he'd follow his boyfriend anywhere, even to his own death.

"Come on," Demyx pleaded, looking around making sure there were no teachers there, "Just think of how exciting it is. After all, we're breaking the rules. Not something you do much, is it Zexy?" Yeah, sure it was exciting. Zexion could feel his pants getting tighter by the second, not that he'd actually admit to it. No, he, the grave Zexion, never had an erection, not at least one he'd admit to. Demyx however, knew that that was a lie, and had had the sore ass to prove it.

"Whatever," he said, nonchalantly, taking a look around the dull room. Seriously, one would expect the teacher's "super secret hideout" (as Demyx called it) to be a bit more special. No. Instead it was painted a simple sky blue, with fake looking picket fences and grass surrounding the walls in an attempt to make it look like an outdoors country oasis. But it failed. Miserably! The only furniture in there, was the yucky plastic that just screamed, "the district doesn't give a fuck about their teachers." There was a vending machine, a half dead decomposing mini-fridge, and a rather moldy counter.

"I wonder what's in here?" Demyx said, yanking open the door to the mini-fridge. Sadly it the door fell off it's hinges, and broke in half.

"Damn," was all Zexion said, as he pulled out a chair and sat down on the horrid blue mass produced plastic. "Perhaps we should leave before we have to pay for that?"

"No, we're good. It was gonna break soon anyways," Demyx replied, throwing the pieces to the side and rummaging through the fridge. "Hmm, I'll take this. And this. And this. And aw, hell why not?" He walked back to the table, dropping his huge load of stolen food.

Zexion rummaged through it. "What the hell?" he asked softly, "Ramen? Strawberries? Cottage Cheese? WHIP CREAM?! What the hell are you planning to do with whipped cream!" Zexion glared at his boyfriend. He refused to do anything with his boyfriend that involved stolen whipped cream, in the forbidden teacher's lounge, when they had just broke the fridge.

"Close your eyes," Demyx said.

"What?" Zexion screamed, standing up, knocking his chair over.

"Close your eyes," Demyx repeated, using his infamous puppy dog eyes. Zexion grudgingly complied. He heard the sound of the whip cream being released, and felt a pair of soft warm lips press against his.

The kiss started as chaste, but soon became passionate. Demyx nudged Zexion's mouth open, as he backed the other teen up to the wall. He carefully transferred half of the semi-melted whip cream into Zexion's mouth, swishing it around his lover's mouth. His hands gently traveled up his boyfriend's sides, ghosting on the edges of the dark t-shirt, before gently slipping up it.

He was just about to pull the shirt over Zexion's head, when they heard the door open.

"What the hell?" Xemnas yelled, when his saw two of his students lip-locked in the middle of the teacher's lounge, with the mini-fridge broken, and half the food spread out over the table. The two boys broke apart instantly.

"Damn it," Demyx cursed as he took in the situation, "Run for it Zexy!" He grabbed his boyfriend's hand and they both fled from the room, brushing past their shocked teacher, laughing all the way.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Like it? Hate it? Either or, I have a quick note to give you. I always give cookies out at the end of my fics. However, due to a few restraining orders (I swear it wasn't my fault!) I am unable to actually give you cookies. (Besides it'd take too much energy/money for me to actually get you a cookie). So for each review one cookie is given to a character. However, please tell me which character you want to get the cookie (I keep a list of who got a cookie on my profile!) or else I get it, and I really need to lose some weight so I look good in my guard uniform!

Anyways, thanks for reading, and have a great day!


End file.
